poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting a Chernabog
She have arrived at the Mountains and they saw the Digimon Opossummon: Were you waiting for me? ???: Yes. The Digimon Chosen by the power of Guardian- Opossummon. Opossummon: Me? Why ????: It was you first, Is it? But you succumbed to the fairness you could not control, and your price- the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's- passed on to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemoninstead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Like the Keyblade Wielder and the Animal Warriors. Opossummon: Maybe so. But I'm here to change every of that. ???: Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined. Opossummon: If you're feeling so scary, let's slip to where you reveal what this is all about. ???: I don't how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And the Digimon who's immune to darkness is of no use to us. And you remind me about the Boy with his Appli Monster Opossummon: Well, that some good news. ???: Your abyss awaits. He disappeared and she is fighting Chernabog Minutes later She is back in Yen Sid's Tower Opossummon: (Voice) Thanks, Opossummon. Can we try the Sound Idea now? She use the Sound Idea and she use shield as a Conductor. And finds out the Sound Idea is not enough to it. And then Another Sound Idea has appeared and then the Room is all clean and back to normal and then Komasan and Komajiro has awaken Komasan: Monge! That's nice. But how? Opossummon: Damemon. Komajiro: Damemon? Hmm... Strange.. Just hearing that name kinda makes me feel like it. Komasan: Me too. Opossummon: Yes. That's how he does. Komasan: What do you know... Opossummon and Damemon. The Sound Ideas you four set free join Together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony. Opossummon: Yeah. Damemon can find the brightest part of anything, all pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. It's pretty strong not to smile around him. Komajiro: Monge! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I think he's got you to thank for that. Having such a good friendship means he could really enjoy it. Opossummon: What? Komasan: It's like each of you is holding to a little part of the other. Your heart's are always in tune, so they're free to sing. And for that. I hope I'll be a team to him. Komajiro: Me too. Opossummon: He will... Trust me. Both: Sure. Minutes later She saw a Crest of Knowledge, she aim it and she got it Meanwhile In the Real World Fuyunyan: Master Yen Sid. Look, do you think he'll be able to do it? Yen Sid: Hmm... It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin, Kururu, Shahra and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... Temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire like Lea, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns. Just like the Dinosaur Digimon who use the Burst Mode. Fuyunyan: Okay, but.. what about Shoutmon and the others? Yen Sid: Well, if we are running in the assumption Quartzmon know what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there- back in the very place and time when the Digital World were lost to darkness like Destiny Island. Otherwise, Shoutmon and his friends would have been beyond his reach. Whisper is wondering about it Fuyunyan: Hmm, do you think that it's possible Quartzmon could have planned things that far in advance? Yen Sid: No, as a matter of fact, I do not. Whisper: But what if he do the same thing as Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, and he jumped through time? Yen Sid: For that to work a version of himself would have had to exist at you source and destination. Not even Quartzmon can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time. Fuyunyan (Gasp) Uh-oh... I remember- Quartzmon did gave up the body of Cherubimon. It was a version of him that was possessing Psychemon. Yen Sid: No. It cannot be. Could he be that cunning possess that kind of foresight? Jibanyan and the others look confuse Fuyunyan: If it's okay for thst, can I go help Shoutmon and his friends out? Yen Sid: How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go? Fuyunyan: If Quartzmon as really behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. And for that, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something thatWarrior Kazemon said. Yen Sid nodded to him means yes Jibanyan: Fuyunyan. If you wanna do this. Komasan We're going with you. Fuyunyan: Guys, I appreciate. But this time, I really need to go alone. The dangers at greater than anything we've ever face before. If something happen to me, Shoutmon, Psychemon and the others, well, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe. They look down of disappointment Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, I was not able to locate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but I sense Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them. Fuyunyan: Thank you. I promise I'll bring them all safe and sound.